Ni Xuan
Male|Eyes = Red (Evil God Arts)|Chinese = 邪神|Pinyin = Xiéshén|Planet = Primal Chaos Dimension|image1 = |Body = Spirit Evil Body|First Appearance = Chapter 259 (Voice)}} Era of Gods. The Creation God of Elements, one of the four Creation Gods born from the primal powers of the Ancestral God. Possessed the most extreme power of the elements within the Primal Chaos Realm. Able to perfectly control, resist, and absorb the seven basic elemental powers: Light, Darkness, Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, and Earth. (Light and Darkness were not known to the other gods). Later, combining with the powers of the Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor, he created the “Devil God Forbidden Tome” which could go against the laws of nature. Afterwards, because the Heaven Smiting Devil Emperor was mercilessly exiled by Creation God Mo E, he became disheartened, gave up his Creation God title, and called himself the “Evil God”. The “Devil God Forbidden Tome” was also renamed the “Evil God Arts”. He was the last True God who remained until his death which spelled the end of the Primordial Era. Before the Evil God’s death, he left a droplet of immortal blood that embodied his source of power. History From the inheritance that Jasmine got from the Evil God, she knew the Evil God caught the poison from the Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Calamities , during the war from the God and Devil Race, and in his dying state, he decided to leave behind his inheritance. The Evil God is born from one of the 8 Fragments from the Ancestral God at her death, he is one of the 4 Fragment born in the Gods territory. At his Birth, he was called a Creation God but after the death of his wife Devil Emperor Jie Tian, one of the 4 Devil Emperor and the beginning of the hatred between the God and the Devil, he changed his name to the Evil God. He was born with the Peak Element Strength. He created the Evil God Secret Arts which carries the berserk attribute and his True Power is the Spirit Evil Body. At the end of Primordial Era, he sealed the Moon Slaughter Devil Sovereign and the Evil Infant's Wheel of Myriad Calamities in the planet Blue Pole Star. He also brought many treasure to Blue Pole Star. For unknown reasons he put many ancient Devil Beasts at the bottom of Cloud's End Cliff. At the end of his life, because he was worried about the arrival of "that day", he left behind the only/last hope and sacrificed 600.000 years of his remaining life to create a drop blood that contained his own source of strength called the Evil Gods Indestructible Blood for later generations. He is known as the "Greatest Divine Spirit" because of this. Legacy :Main Article: Evil God Legacy Before the Evil God perished he left a drop of immortal blood that embodied his source of power and left a memory imprint in explaining everything about what comes with accepting his Legacy. Once accepting the Legacy your current profound veins will be destroyed and rebuilt with the profound veins of the Evil God, meaning you will lose your past cultivation, starting over. But once the profound veins are rebuilt and all profound entrances are open you will have the seven gates of the Berserk Attribute that allows the use of the Evil God Secret Arts. You will also be able to use the Evil God Seeds once you have located them. Quotes Category:Terminology Category:Cultivation Category:True God Category:Deceased Category:Left behind a legacy Category:God Race Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Realm of Gods Category:Allies Category:Ancient Era Category:Ancestral God Category:Evil God Secret Arts/Owner Category:Primal Chaos Dimension Category:Primal Chaos Category:Primordial Category:Water Laws Category:Fire Laws Category:Darkness Laws Category:Wind Laws Category:Lightning Laws Category:Light Laws Category:Earth Laws Category:Sky Poison Pearl Category:Mirror of Samsara